Deseo cumplido
by LiaraPrinceton
Summary: Los caballeros dorados están furiosos; cierto compañero de armas se ha enclaustrado en su templo negándoles rotundamente la entrada. ¿La razón? Ni siquiera ellos la saben. Pero de algo están seguros: Si no lo hacen salir de ahí pronto podrían adelantar ellos mismos la guerra. Afortunadamente, el Patriarca tiene una idea.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 **¡Saludos, mis estimados!**

 **¿Disfrutando las vacaciones?** Bueno, sea que sí estén holgándose en algún bonito lugar vacacional o simplemente en casa, o ya sea que sigan trabajando (como yo y^y), espero que estén muy bien.

Y bueno, he aquí un fanfic corto (sólo dos capítulos), con nada más y nada menos que el caballero *censurado* como protagonista xD.

Naah, la verdad es que me gustaría que fuera sorpresa. Sólo debo decir que solícito su paciencia y comprensión, dado que son personajes de los que nunca había escrito, al menos no como protagonistas de un fic (así es, no escribí de Minos esta vez, aunque no lo crean), y por lo tanto puede ser que no lo haya hecho del todo bien. También intenté hacer algo ligero y fresco, pero quién sabe si lo conseguí xD Ya saben que a mí no se me da mucho eso de la comedia.

Por último (pero no menos importante) debo decir que este fic está dedicado a AlmaV. Puesto que hoy es su cumpleaños (bueno, sé que allá en España ya debe ser, pues acá en México todavía faltan unas horas). Va para ti, amiga. Gracias por esos momentos de conversación, por el apoyo y la sinceridad en tu amistad. Dios te bendiga.

Gracias a todo el que lea y me otorgue sus bellos comentarios.

Enjooooy!

 **.**

 **.**

 _Para Almita_

 **.**

 **Deseo cumplido**

"Prohibir algo es despertar el deseo".

Michel de Montaigne

 **Capítulo 1**

Algo estaba pasando en el Santuario.

Pese a la inminencia de la guerra, la serenidad de los habitantes atenienses se había mantenido por un largo período. Incluso los aprendices y caballeros hechos y derechos habían conseguido profundizar en esa paz mental de la que sólo Asmita se jactaba.

Sin embargo, las mañanas de luz cálida y ambiente tranquilo acabaron un repentino día, cuando el silencio de la cámara patriarcal se vio roto de tajo. Los pasos frenéticos resonaron contra el mármol, y un guardia de bajo rango abrió las puertas estrepitosamente.

—¡Mil perdones, Patriarca Sage! —entró balbuceante y casi tropezando.

—¿Qué sucede? La hora de entrevistas todavía no empieza.

El más viejo de los caballeros –sin contar a cierto solitario que había sido rejuvenecido gracias a una amante de joyería– enarcó las cejas en su rostro de por sí ensombrecido debido al casco dorado. El guardia traqueteó, era su primer día y al parecer le estaba yendo bastante mal.

—E-e-e-e-ellos qui-qui-sier-ron…

Un delicado suspiro se escuchó detrás y Sage tuvo que recordar que esa cámara no la gobernaba sólo por su cuenta. Volvió la espalda, hacia el rostro de la pequeña niña que resultó ser la diosa de esa era.

—Sage, por favor… No creo que sea buena idea asustar a cada guardia que tenemos. Déjalo hablar, por favor.

Su amable sonrisa era una mejor arma de convencimiento. Así, el aludido guardia comprendió que no sólo había hombres de mal carácter en el lugar y se sintió más confortado al ver la angelical figura de la pequeña deidad.

Por su parte, Sage sólo atinó a suspirar. Los años no siempre lo vuelven a uno paciente.

—Habla, entonces, Jerónimo.

—Me llamo Gregario —corrigió, para ganarse otra ceja tensada—. Aah, pero puede llamarme Jerónimo si quiere.

—¡Sólo da tu informe!

El hombre, ya de corta estatura, se encogió en sí mismo cual caracol.

—Sage… —de nuevo, la todavía pre-adolescente diosa intervino.

El viejo patriarca se aferró el entrecejo, en un intento por suavizarlo. Recordó que, llenos de cosmos o no, una de las principales causas de muerte en el siglo XVIII eran los infartos tras perder la cordura. Cuando recuperó su característica paciencia, por fin pudo regresar a su acostumbrado tono neutro.

—Por favor, Gregario, ¿quieres decirnos qué pasa y a qué se debe el estruendo?

Más seguro de sí mismo, el guardia regresó a su posición. Carraspeó un par de veces y dirigió su mirada nada más al rostro femenino que además de bonito resultaba menos aterrador.

—Sí, bueno, lo que sucede es que…

—¡Tenemos una queja!

Callándolo de inmediato, haciendo otro estrepito al empujar las enormes puertas, el séquito de muchachos entró sin ser anunciado. Por alguna razón, la majestuosidad de los trajes dorados pareció perdido ante los rostros furibundos, los cabellos despeinados y, la extraña apariencia que ha de ser explicada después. Encabezando el comité, Manigoldo pasó de largo al pobre Gregorio, a quien no volvieron a hacer caso a partir de ese instante.

Sage lo miró y sintió la misma desazón surgir, esa que sólo le aplastaba cuando ese preciso alumno llegaba.

—¿Ahora qué, Manigoldo?

—¡Vas a escucharme esta vez, viejo! He tenido una semana fatal y no fui el único.

El patriarca pudo percatarse apenas de la descomunal apariencia que su aprendiz y el resto de caballeros a sus espaldas tenían encima. Pero era Manigoldo quien parecía más afectado, con el cabello revuelto lleno de hojas y pétalos rojos.

—No me digas que te metiste otra vez en el jardín de rosas de Albafica.

Manigoldo chasqueó los dientes, los compañeros de armas que venían acompañándolo soltaron una pequeña risa al escuchar ese "otra vez" tan delator. Albafica, presente también, rodó los ojos, ya había presentido que alguien se metía a hacer desorden en su preciado vergel.

Ser evidenciado fue amargo para Manigoldo.

—¡Carajo, yo no fui el único esta vez! ¡Y no fue porque quisiera!

—Yo le explicaré… —Sísifo se adelantó. Consternado por verlo junto a esa bola de brutos, Sage cedió un momento a su impaciencia.

El guardían de la novena casa se hincó protocalario frente a su mentor. Nadie le dijo que su nobleza quedó perdida ante el montón de rosales que también traía enredados en cabeza y, las antes majestuosas, alas. Manigoldo quiso reir pero alguien le dio un codazo para no interrumpir.

—Tenemos un problema, gran patriarca. El guardia de la octava casa, Kardia de Escorpio, se ha enclaustrado en su templo desde hace tres semanas. Las doncellas encargadas del orden en nuestros aposentos nos informaron ayer que Kardia les ha negado la entrada y debido a ello no han podido realizar sus labores de limpieza. Están asustadas porque las amenazó con… —hizo una pausa, indeciso, mirando a todas partes en el piso.

—¿Con qué, Sisifo? —Sage bajó la escalinata, un tanto curioso.

Pero Sagitario no pudo más que mirar hacia el fondo, donde la joven, muy joven, diosa Athena aguardaba.

—Bueno, no es algo muy decente… No sé cómo decirlo…

—Dijo que les mostraría su mejor uña escarlata y no estaba hablando de sus manos, por supuesto.

—¡Manigoldo, ¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan indecente?! —el caballero dejó su lugar en el suelo para mirarlo.

—¡Cuando tú dejes de ser un santurrón, Sísifo!

El público de caballeros negaron, decepcionados. Algunos habrían reído pero no se arriesgaban a semejante injuria ahora que pisaban la cámara patriarcal.

—¡Orden! —todos guardaron silencio, contemplando de nuevo al más longevo. Sage echó una mirada nerviosa y fugaz a la niña a su lado. Suerte que la tierna edad de la inocencia esconde muchas cosas, como el doble sentido.

Otro caballero se adelantó, las hojillas verdes se asomaron en el cabello ralo de Shion.

—Si me permite, Patriarca… El problema en la casa de Escorpio no es sólo con las doncellas. A nosotros nos ha negado la entrada también. Cerró las puertas y sólo con una gran cantidad de cosmos podríamos derribarlas. Por supuesto, eso implicaría violar los estatutos del anfitrión de ese templo y…

—No queremos empezar una guerra de mil días por una tontería así —terminó Dohko, su pectoral, típicamente descubierto, estaba invadido de cortadas que comenzaban a convertirse en urticaría. Dohko se rascó por enésima vez una de ellas.

—¿Y por qué querría enclaustrarse en primer lugar? —el patriarca quiso preguntar.

Todos se miraron, habían armado conjeturas pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada. No frente al patriarca, quien era más seriedad que Sísifo y Cid juntos.

—No lo sabemos —confesó Shion.

—Tal vez se siente enfermo… —Dohko intervino, Albafica, alejado a varios metros de distancia interrumpió:

—No lo creo, suele llamar a Dégel si algo le pasa.

—Sí —apoyó Sagitario—. No parece algo demasiado serio, Dégel ni siquiera está aquí para empezar.

Los mentones fueron a parar a puños para crear gestos pensativos. Manigoldo, a quien le importaba un comino las razones del encierro del escorpión, frunció las cejas por centésima vez.

—¡A quién le importa eso! Si el maldito bicho quiere hacerle la competencia a Albafica para ser un antisocial, ¡a nosotros qué! La casa de Albafica es la última y él, con todo y que sea un amargado, al menos nos deja el paso libre para venir a verte, viejo —sintió la mirada aguda del ofendido pez pero poco le interesó. Contempló a Sage—:¡Ve y saca a ese maldito bicho de ahí! Estamos hartos de no poder subir a dar algún aviso sólo porque el muy idiota quiere enclaustrarse en su templo.

—¿Y cómo han hecho para venir aquí, por cierto? —el patriarca trató de ignorar la impertinencia de su alumno. Brillante idea, la cara de Manigoldo perdió su cólera. Torció el gesto, igual que todos.

—Hemos tenido que dar la vuelta y entrar por el lado contrario a las doce casas —explicó Shion.

—¿Se refieren al ala oeste? —asintieron—. ¿Por el camino largo repleto de rosas demoníacas? —volvieron inclinar el rostro, llenos de pesar.

Sage apretó los labios, si era una sonrisa o una mueca que imaginaba el dolor al haber atravesado ese páramo, no lo supieron. Tal vez era una combinación de ambas. Rara vez podía escarmentar a los más revoltosos de sus aprendices; recibir esas noticias era una especie de recompensa. Los gestos doloridos revelaron cuán angustioso debió ser atravesar el vergel más ponzoñoso de la Tierra, y algo le decía que no era la primera vez en esa semana.

—¿Y bien? —Manigoldo rompió el silencio—. ¿Nos dejarás ir a sacarlo a patadas de ahí?

Sage lo reflexionó: —No lo sé, creo que debo analizarlo con detenimiento. Investigar la causa del encierro de Kardia y actuar con diplomacia.

—¿Diplomacia…? —todos reaccionaron con el mismo desencanto. Manigoldo se adelantó furioso—. ¡Estás rosas no se me encajaron con diplomacia! O lo sacas tú de ahí o yo mismo iré a patearle el…

—¡Manigoldo! —todos lo hicieron callar, miraron abochornados a la niña todavía tras el patriarca.

Sage carraspeó, consideró la idea de pedirles enclaustrarse a más caballeros. Sería una buena lección para algunos.

—Como dije, debo investigar las razones por las que Kardia esté encerrado…

—Yo acabo de descubrirlo.

Miraron hacia atrás, a las puertas. La brisa helada los cubrió. Dohko casi agradeció el alivio a su urticaria cada vez más extensa. Dégel atravesó el séquito, cuidadoso de no encajarse una rosa o espina perdida entre las ropas y el cabello de sus compañeros.

Abrió el libro que traía en sus manos.

—Se le llama _split._ Y es una enfermedad recién descubierta. Proviene del este de Europa. Sus primeros síntomas son disminución de la euforia, bajo interés por realizar actividades y enclaustramiento. Lo confunden con tener un "profundo aburrimiento", la víctima entra en un letargo y aislamiento difíciles de disolver. En Francia han muerto más de veinte personas a causa de ello. En otras palabras… —se quitó las gafas con lentitud—. En otras palabras, Kardia podría morir pronto.

El «¡Qué!» unísono retumbó.

—¡Ay, no… Kardia! —la diosa se tapó la boca, llenos sus ojos de lágrimas.

La muchedumbre de dorados se quedó perpleja.

—No… Kardia… —Shion apretó los dientes.

—Y aún es tan joven… —los mayores de la élite menearon la cabeza—. Y pensar que creímos que todo acabaría en la guerra.

Manigoldo se rascó la cabeza, luego los hombros, los antebrazos, los muslos. El veneno de las rosas estaba ardiéndole con más ganas.

—Así que va a morirse, ¿eh? Pues más vale que lo saquemos de ahí antes de que se muera con las puertas cerradas, o será imposible pasar por su templo.

Una ventisca más fría le congeló la nuca. Dégel avanzó, fiero:

—No quisiera ser impertinente, Manigoldo, pero te aconsejó que cuides tu boca. Te recuerdo que estamos hablando de un amigo, no de una tus amistades de taberna.

—Vaya, vaya, qué serio estás Dégel. Deja esa cara para cuando enterremos al bicho antisocial —sonrió, aunque se arrepintió de inmediato. El frío estuvo a punto de congelarle los labios para dejarlo sonriendo permanentemente.

—Manigoldo… —el suspiro de Sage surgió. Pero no alcanzó a decir mucho.

— _Kardia de Escorpio no morirá…_

La disputa frenó y todos dejaron la vista clavada hacia el techo, buscando aquella voz. Aldebarán lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Así que al fin apareces, Asmita.

El único caballero que faltaba –sin contar a Kardia y a dos gemelos que todavía no tenían gran parte en la trama– resonó en los alrededores.

— _He podido infiltrarme mentalmente en la casa de Escorpio. Su anfitrión está con salud, al parecer un inconveniente con las autoridades del santuario lo ha convencido de retenerse ahí._

Los gestos se consternaron.

—¿Inconvenientes con las autoridades? —miraron al patriarca.

Sage lo pensó un momento y lo entendió.

—Vaya… ¿Así que era eso? —pareció recordar algo—. No creí que fuera a causarle tanta molestia. Curioso, muy curioso…

Esperaron a una explicación, pero Sage no dijo más. El hombre dedicó una expresión discreta a la niña cerca de él. Ambos se sonrieron, negando.

Más impaciente que todos, Manigoldo se adelantó a su mentor.

—¿A qué se debe tanto misterio, viejo? —pero el puño cerrado del _viejo_ lo golpeó fuerte en la cabeza.

—Más respeto para tu maestro, niño —lo dejó allí, bajo su puño, y se dirigió al resto—. Escuchen, conociendo a Kardia, será difícil hacerle entrar en razón ahora que se siente ofendido por el santuario. Ninguno de nosotros logrará convencerlo de salir de su enclaustramiento, ni siquiera tú Dégel.

Los rostros se disgustaron, otros se aterraron con la sola idea de continuar utilizando el camino de rosas de Albafica.

—Con todo respeto, patriarca, no creo que las rosas demoníacas soporten el ir y venir de personas tan poco respetuosas a un jardín —se sinceró el pisciano—. Menos aún de un bruto como Manigoldo.

—¡Oye, te escuché! —quiso defenderse pero el puño de Sage volvió clavarlo al suelo.

—Lo sé, Albafica. Descuida, te aseguro que este inconveniente terminará pronto.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer, si disculpa mi curiosidad, Patriarca? —se atrevió a saber Shion, a nombre de la curiosidad que todos sentían.

Los labios dibujaron una sonrisa suspicaz. El puño sobre la cabeza de Manigoldo se zafó al fin.

—Admito que no será fácil, porque quedará un largo viaje antes de traer a esa persona hasta aquí. Pero, bajo las actuales circunstancias, no tenemos otra opción. Es la única alternativa que tenemos.

Se encaminó de regreso a la escalinata, luego hacia las cortinas entre las que desapareció. La niña de cabellos púrpuras se quedó un momento para despedirlos. Conscientes de que no recibirían otra respuesta, el grupo se marchó. Alguien pidió a Albafica un tónico para las raspaduras de sus rosas y él lo entregó sin demora, deseando que se marcharan pronto de la casa de Piscis.

—Parece que no quiere perder su título de "El amargado del Santuario" ante el escorpión —Manigoldo se untó deprisa la loción, que ardió como fuego al entrar en contacto con su piel—. ¡Carajo, nos dio más veneno!

—Deja de quejarte, llorón… —Dohko arrebató el frasco de sus manos. De todos, él era el más afectado. Pero Manigoldo estaba demasiado enojado como para callarse. Miró al guardián de Acuario, marchándose hacia su templo sin dar despedida.

—Parece que no sirvieron de mucho tus investigaciones sobre el "esplín" de tu amigo Kardia, ¿eh, Dégel?

El acuariano ni siquiera se detuvo. Sus palabras salieron con la brisa.

—Más vale que guardes mucho tónico, Manigoldo. Todavía tienes un largo paseo por el jardín de Albafica antes de que todo el asunto con "mi amigo" se solucione. Buena suerte.

Las risas del resto quisieron surgir, pero nadie expresó mucho. La mayoría vivía bajo la casa de Escorpio. Todos tendrían que guardar mucho ungüento.

Un pétalo se desprendió del cabello enredado del cangrejo. Manigoldo lo vio danzar frente a sus ojos mientras resentía el ardor otra vez en sus brazos y piernas.

—¡Más te vale resolver esto, viejo! —gritoneó como un niño y, seguido por el resto de afectados, caminó enfurruñado hacia el cruel camino de espinas y rosas.

Sus pasos precipitados estuvieron a punto de tirar de bruces a un guardia cerca de los aposentos del patriarca.

—¡Quítate del camino, Jerónimo! —alguno de ellos gritó, sin verlo siquiera.

El pequeño hombrecito los vio avanzar con esas zancadas de rana y ardor. Lo pensó mejor… Quizá pediría su renuncia al día siguiente.

 **~O~**

Kardia abrió los ojos, más amodorrado que despierto. Sintió la luz incandescente del sol contra sus parpados pegados por las lagañas. Sonrió.

¡Debían ser más de las 12!

Y él seguía en cama, sin ningún remordimiento.

Giró sobre el colchón. En otras circunstancias habría tenido que levantarse de inmediato, ponerse su armadura y correr hacia la cámara del patriarca en espera de indicaciones. Pero, ya no más. No, no hasta que admitieran su error.

Estiró una mano debajo de su cama y encontró la caja de manzanas. Le costó un poco de flojera alargarse un poco más y agarrar la fruta. Justo a punto de atacar con una primera mordida, sintió la sutil presencia de un cosmos acercándose. Escuchó a uno de sus tontos compañeros llamarlo y se divirtió tratando de adivinar quién podría ser.

Sabía que no era Dégel. Su amigo con complejo de heladera ya había entendido que lidiar con él era inútil. Quizá sería Sísifo, que en vez de usar su capacidad de volar seguía empedernido en caminar y molestarlo con la petición de atravesar Escorpio.

O tal vez era el imbécil de Manigoldo, otra vez. El crustáceo no se cansaba de fastidiarlo para ver al Patriarca.

—¡Abre ya, maldito bicho!

¡Bingo! Había acertado.

—¡Si no nos dejas pasar por Escorpio juro que tiraré la puerta y mandaré a Yomotsu tu asquerosa alma!

Kardia ahogó una carcajada. Que gritaran todo lo que quisieran, nadie sería tan valiente para comenzar una pelea por una trivialidad como esa. El único que se atrevería estaba precisamente ahí enclaustrado, jodiéndoles la vida a todos con su venganza.

—Ya basta, Manigoldo, vámonos, subiremos por el ala oeste…

Desde donde estaba, Kardia consiguió escuchar al taimadito Shion tranquilizarlo. El cosmos de sus compañeros se alejó, pero las maldiciones del crustáceo no dejaron de escucharse hasta después de unos segundos.

—Idiotas…

Kardia ni siquiera tuvo que levantarse. Estiró la mano de nuevo y buscó otra manzana. Tanteó y tanteó, hasta tener que levantar la cabeza y asomarse al suelo. Hizo una mueca; se habían terminado todas las manzanas. Ignoró el detalle por un momento, hasta que su estómago crujió hambriento.

Se sentó, cruzado de piernas sobre el colchón. Quería buscar comida pero sus ganas de quedarse ahí no lo dejaron. Amodorrado todavía y con el pelo revuelto, miró hacia su habitación.

—Qué desastre.

Cualquiera habría jurado que un huracán había azotado el cuarto. Sábanas sucias, basura en cada esquina, montones de corazones de manzana podridos de aquí allá, ropa desperdigada. Esa era la parte mala de no dejar entrar a las doncellas a limpiar.

No, aún había una peor…

Caminó a la bodega de víveres y abrió las alacenas. Manigoldo tal vez se habría sentido complacido al ver el que la pobre alma de Kardia casi se paraliza al ver los cajones vacíos. Un minúsculo pedazo de pan era lo único que quedaba, sobre las tarimas que usaba de mesa. De pronto, un ratón desconocido se escabulló de alguna parte y se robó su única provisión.

—¡Oye, oye…! —Kardia persiguió al ladrón.

Su persecución no duró demasiado. El animalito se metió a un agujero junto a las columnas de la sala principal. Kardia asomó la cara, cerrando un ojo para ver con el otro a través del hoyuelo. Escuchó el "ih, ih, ih" del malicioso ratón como si se riera de él.

Kardia metió la larga uña escarlata al más puro estilo de los monos que buscan bichos entre la corteza de los árboles. Sintió un rose en la punta y supo que lo tenía.

—Estás atrapado, maldito ladrón…

Un fuerte pellizco en el dedo fue lo que sintió.

—¡Aah! —sacó el dedo, contemplando absorto la mordida—. Eso no fue un juego limpio, sucio tramposo —le gritó al agujero como si le entendiera.

Se recargó contra la columna. Esperaría a que el vil ratón saliera y entonces se vengaría. Su estómago volvió a retorcerse con la misma insistencia y Kardia pensó seriamente en comerse al roedor.

Pasaron varios minutos, luego horas… El escorpión estaba seguro de que nunca se había aburrido tanto. Aunque al principio le había parecido divertido encerrarse en su templo, porque ya no tenía que salir a entrenar como si fuera otro aprendiz, ahora ya no se sentía muy convencido de estarla pasando bien.

Sí, molestar a las doncellas con las frases bochornosas aprendidas en sus viajes había sido entretenido. También fastidiar a sus compañeros dejándolos fuera sin oportunidad de paso. Pero ya habían pasado más de tres semanas, los juegos de mesa no sirven si estás solo, y la comida se había terminado.

Consideró la idea de salir otra vez, y la disipó de inmediato. ¡Qué el mundo se fuera al infierno, él no terminaría con su huelga de encierro! Todo era culpa del Santuario, si le hubiesen dado permiso a su petición él no tendría que haber cometido esa protesta.

Se quedó dormido, murmurando contra todos sus camaradas, incluido el Patriarca. Sólo Athena puso salvarse de sus maldiciones; diosa o no, ella seguía siendo Sasha.

Despertó de un brinco, seguro de escuchar algo.

Miró hacia abajo, al agujero a un lado. Todo estaba quieto, todo, hasta el interior del templo. Kardia notó apenas que había oscurecido. Echó un largo bostezo y cruzó las manos sobre las piernas. Las tripas se le movieron otra vez, hambrientas, y esperó con más ahínco al ratón. Tal vez cumpliría su amenaza de convertirlo su cena…

Un repiqueteo de patas sobre la mesa lo distrajo. El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio al animalito sobre la madera, masticando felizmente alguna nueva sobra de comida.

Kardia se levantó sigiloso, tratando de soportar el hormigueo de sus piernas entumidas y el retortijón en sus entrañas. Se juró a sí mismo atrapar a ese ratón o dejaría de portar una armadura. Traqueteó como una maraca, nervioso; ser cauto no era precisamente su mayor virtud, el hambre y el cansancio tampoco ayudaban. Entonces, sin previo aviso, se arrojó a la mesa. Su cuerpo cayó como peso muerto tirando las tarimas. Se revolvió de un lado a otro, hasta quedar quieto en el piso, con las manos ahuecadas contra el pecho.

—Te tengo, maldito engreído. ¿Creíste que engañarías al gran Kardia de…?

Abrió los dedos, sin hallar nada.

El nuevo chillidito le hizo girar la cabeza. El ratón estaba sano y salvo en las baldosas del suelo, a pocos metros de sus piernas. Los ojitos brillantes encontraron al escorpión.

— _Iiiiih…_ —se echó a correr.

—¡Hijo de…!

Volvió a perseguirlo. Echó un brinco para cerrarle el paso antes de que atravesara el hoyuelo de su escondite. El ratón hizo una vuelta en U y regresó por donde vino. Kardia estuvo a punto de atraparlo, pero el escurridizo animal logró otra curva limpia hacia la derecha. Sin prever sus movimientos, Kardia se estampó contra la pared al frente, a la que ni siquiera había visto.

Cayó al suelo cuando el muro lo empujó tras el impacto. Se sobó la frente y la nariz, casi seguro de haberse roto algo.

 _Ih, ih, ih…_ Su enemigo se río. Herido en su orgullo más que en su cara, Kardia volvió a ponerse de pie para recomenzar su persecución. Avanzaron a través de la sala principal, hasta las puertas selladas de la gran entrada. Kardia sonrió echando una risotada, ¡no podría escapar!

Detuvo sus pasos, seguro de su victoria. Quería disfrutar el momento, acorralarlo, tal vez le echaría un aguijón de Antares para cocer al desgraciado con su propio calor.

El ratón, de pronto, se metió bajo la ranura inferior de las puertas. Sólo un bamboleo rápido y desapareció de su vista.

Kardia se quedó de piedra. ¿Acaso… acaso había escapado?

El corazón le bulló. ¡No había entrenado años, soportado la sangre de Athena y al Santuario sólo para que un ratón se burlara de su intelecto superior!

Rompió las cerraduras, quitó el sello hecho con su propio cosmos y aferró las manijas de aro. Jaló con todas sus fuerzas y abrió las enormes puertas. Se hizo un eco tras el estruendo. Una noche cálida recibió al escorpión en cuanto salió. La brisa cálida del verano le sopló en la cara todavía roja tras el último golpe, y le apaciguó.

Casi olvidó a su rival, se sentía bien recibir el aire fresco luego de casi un mes entero.

Los repiqueteos de aquellas patitas molestas lo regresaron a la realidad.

Se adelantó por la fachada de la casa de Escorpio, hasta las escaleras. Estaba seguro de que vería al escurridizo animal, corriendo escaleras abajo como un cobarde.

Pero no fue así. No había rastro ya del roedor. Una sombra fue lo único que encontró. Como aún deseaba persistir con su protesta de enclaustramiento, Kardia habría entrado a su templo de inmediato si hubiese reconocido la presencia que se acercaba. No era un aprendiz, tampoco una doncella o alguno de sus camaradas.

Sólo hasta que las nubes se esparcieron en el cielo y dejaron paso libre a la luz de luna, pudo reconocer el vestido escarlata, atípico de Grecia, el cabello espeso y abundante de color ébano, y la expresión carismática y demandante.

A punto de creer que estaba soñando todavía junto al agujero del ratón, Kardia se olvidó por completo de éste cuando la mujer terminó su camino de escaleras para posarse junto a él.

—Vaya, parece que llegue justo a tiempo… —y pasó de largo, hacia su templo, tan segura de sí misma que irritaba.

Sí, no había duda que era _ella._

Kardia giró sobre sí mismo, y pudo quitar la expresión atónita para preguntar con molestia e incredulidad:

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Calvera?

 **.**

 **.**

 **~O~**

 **.**

 **Últimas notas:**

Pues sí, ¿quién más iba a ser sino ella? Jajaja, se le va a pintar mal a Kardia.

Bueno, pues ahí está, un remanso de lo que nos espera el próximo capítulo (el último por cierto).

Sobre la enfermedad mencionada por Dégel, el _split_ , cabe señalar que sí tiene algo de verdad. En el siglo XIX mataba a muchos, especialmente ricos y adinerados, pues era una especie de depresión que acababa con el deseo de vivir. Lo más común era que comenzara en forma de un tedio que se convertía en hastío. Por eso, estar aburrido, hace unos cuantos siglos, no era para nada una buena noticia xP

Ok, pasando eso...

Espero les haya gustado, en especial a ti Almita. Ojalá pudiese darte más, pero admito que me costó algo de trabajo escribir sobre dos personajes a los que nunca he tratado. Di mi mayor esfuerzo, espero valga la pena.

Por cierto, si alguien descubre faltas de ortografía o "dedazos", dígamelo por favor. Resulta que la edición de este capítulo no pude hacerla con corrector, y muy seguramente esté lleno de errores T_T

 **En fin... Un abrazo grande a todos! Espero sus comentarios :3**


	2. Capítulo 2

**La última y nos vamos...**

Hola a todos!

Después de más de una semana, y de saber que la cumpleañera a quien va dedicado este twoshot ya ha podido leer el primer capítulo, vengo a dejar el segundo y último.

Les agradezco a todos por las lecturas, por los follows y favorites, así como por los comentarios :3

Espero que esos amados "lectores fantasma" puedan atreverse a salir de su anonimato y dejar sus comentarios, después de todo, sus palabras son el motor para nosotros los humildes fictioners. Anímense, es fácil, divertido y... ¡gratis!

 **ariscereth** : Gracias, como siempre por tu apoyo. Me alegra ver que continúas otorgándole oportunidad a lo que escribo. Espero que te agrade el desenlace de este pequeño fic. Saludos y abrazos!

Y ahora sí... ¿Qué le depara al pobrecito Kardia y la tormenta prehispánica llamada Calvera?

Vamos a verlo...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deseo cumplido**

"El principio más profundo del carácter humano es el anhelo de ser apreciado".

William James.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

El sol se elevó en todo su esplendor y atacó de nuevo contra sus ojos.

Entre sueños, y muy enfurruñado, se echó la sábana en la cabeza y giró. Nada lo despertaría.

O eso creyó…

Sintió las manos aferrando el otro lado de la sábana, desde sus pies, a alguien cruel que jalaba su manto protector mientras gritaba:

—¡Ya levántate, holgazán!

No suficiente con exponer sus corneas a los rayos solares, quien sea que fuera lo asió de los hombros y lo echó de la cama. El piso recibió con toda su dureza la cabeza de Kardia. Eso lo despertó de lleno.

—¡Pero quién ha sido el…! —rugió, parando en secó al verla.

La esbelta y para nada frágil figura envuelta en el vestido rojo, la cabellera negra, y la barbilla en alto. Calvera.

Ah, era ella…

Calvera… La mujer loca de la Nueva España. Esa mujer precisamente.

La visión de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño.

Pero, ¿se sentiría sorprendido y admirado? Eso no sería digno de un escorpio.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Calvera?! ¡No tienes derecho de…!

Un dedo rápido presionó su nariz, callándolo otra vez.

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo, estúpido holgazán. Si no fuera por tus tonterías el Santuario no tendría que haber recurrido a mí y haberme sacado de mi amada tierra para traerme aquí. Ahora, hazme el favor de mover tu trasero a la cocina, hay mucho que limpiar y no pienso dejarte dormir todo el día.

Se movió y caminó directo a la dichosa cocina. Kardia se quedó hecho una estatua de hielo, de esas que Dégel acostumbraba hacer en el patio de su templo como decoración. La incredulidad lo embargó, por un momento se sintió vulnerable.

Calvera se percató de caminar sola y giró:

—¡Muévete, Kardia!

Y toda la perplejidad acabó. La estatua de hielo se derritió con su ira.

Se puso de pie y dio pasos largos hasta rebasarla.

—¿A dónde…?

Pero la pregunta de Calvera ni siquiera terminó, Kardia había salido de la estancia y con zancadas veloces se movió hacia la salida que apuntaba a la cámara del Patriarca.

Pronto arreglaría ese problema.

 **~O~**

El Patriarca disfrutaba una vista pacífica. Después de los últimos acontecimientos y considerando lo cerca que estaba ya la guerra, trataba de aprovechar cada momento de tranquilidad que se le ofreciera.

Una doncella se acercó calidamente y le ofreció la taza de té recién preparado.

—Gracias, Elena…

La despidió y regresó hasta su puesto para disponerse a disfrutar la infusión. Echó un suspiro complacido y pegó los labios a la taza. Ese estaba siendo un gran día…

—¡Patriarcaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El grito se prolongó, las puertas se abrieron con estruendo, los guardias salieron disparados. La taza de Sage se tambaleó en el plato largos segundos hasta caer y romperse en pedazos.

El viejo hombre se puso de pie, tras casi recibir un infarto luego de la sorpresa. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Un atacante del inframundo? ¿Un cliente vengativo? O tal vez Manigoldo otra vez…

Pero a quien recibió fue a otro de cabellera azulada, desaliñada por cierto, vestido con las ropas mugrosas que delataban semanas de no haberse lavado. Hacía semanas de la última vez que había visto esa cara, pero Sage no pudo sentir gran alegría.

—Bienvenido Kardia, ¿a qué se debe tu repentina visita?

—¡Vengo con una queja! —interrumpió.

Sage rodó los ojos, suerte que el casco le ayudaba a no exponer sus expresiones.

—Ah, una queja… ¿Y cuál es tu inconformidad esta vez? Creí que habías dicho que no volverías a pisar esta cámara luego de tu última visita.

—Eso déjalo para después. ¿Quién les ha dado el derecho de invadir mi templo con esa mujer? Ni siquiera sé cómo consiguió entrar ayer que…

Se calló. Kardia miró al suelo, enarcando las cejas. ¿Cómo rayos Calvera había conseguido entrar a su templo? Ni siquiera recordaba mucho luego de haberla encontrado en las escaleras la noche anterior.

Sage echó otro largo suspiro. Había imaginado una reacción así de parte del escorpión pero, bueno, su paciencia definitivamente ya no era la misma.

Para su buena suerte, Dégel apareció entre las puertas. Los pergaminos enrollados entre las manos del caballero delataron el reporte de algún informe sobre las estrellas.

—Buenos días, patriarca, quisiera comentarle mis últimos hallazgos… —se detuvo cuando encontró a su compañero de armas—. Aah, Kardia, al fin saliste de tu templo. Parece que era cierto lo que decían, esa _mujer_ resultó muy efectiva.

Los ojos de Kardia se abrieron de lleno.

—¡Así que era cierto… Calvera está en mi templo por su culpa!

Se adelantó furioso. Hubiera podido empezar un buen jaleo si no es por la aparición de la pequeña diosa a la que servía, surgiendo de quién sabe dónde para protección del pobre Patriarca.

—¡Espera Kardia! —abrió los bracitos y lo confrontó con sus grandes ojos—. Era la única opción. Has estado encerrado en Escorpio durante días y días. Todos teníamos miedo de que te ocurriera algo. Sage y yo pensamos que la única que podría hacerte entrar en razón era la señorita Calvera. No te enfades, es por tu bien.

Kardia torció los labios, cruzado de brazos. Era difícil discutir contra Sasha.

Sage carraspeó un par de veces, tenía que recuperar su posición.

—El trato es el siguiente, Kardia: A menos que reabras Escorpio y le permitas el paso tanto a las doncellas como a tus compañeros, Calvera permanecerá viviendo contigo permanentemente. Ella aceptó realizar las labores de las doncellas y se le pagará todo el tiempo que pasé aquí. El dinero, por cierto, vendrá de tu sueldo mensual.

—¡Qué, qué, qué! —el corazón casi se le paraliza. Pero se dio cuenta de que era una decisión definitiva. Incluso Sasha se veía decidida—. Con que eso quieren, ¿no? ¿Creen que no puedo echar a Calvera como lo he hecho con todos ustedes? Recibirán una sorpresa…

Avanzó, orgulloso y se detuvo un instante para mirarlos con soberbia.

—¡Mi templo permanecerá cerrado, ¿oyeron?! Nadie, ni siquiera Calvera, podrá convencerme de lo contrario. No hasta que ustedes acepten la petición que les hice la última vez. ¿Quieren retar mi tenacidad? ¡Les advierto que perderán!

Se alejó, con las carcajadas dramáticas que había visto en algúna mala obra de teatro.

Sage volvió a resoplar, Sasha arrugó las cejas con tristeza y Dégel negó. La curiosidad le llegó de pronto.

—Disculpe, patriarca… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —Sage aceptó—: ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Kardia solicitó y el Santuario le negó?

El hombre retuvo otro profundo suspiro. Soltó el aire lentamente y contestó:

—Se trata de algo que a estas alturas ya es innecesario conceder. Pero Kardia es más terco de lo que pensé. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta ello…

Y así era.

 **~O~**

Regresó al octavo templo. Cerró las enormes puertas tras su espalda y se apresuró a sellarlas con cosmos, tablones y un sofá sacado del alguna parte.

—Ya era hora —oyó detrás.

Reconocía el acento, la voz, el tono. No era un sueño, sino una pesadilla. Echó la cabeza hacia un lado y la miró de perfil. Si esa mujer pensaba que vivir con él sería fácil, estaba muy equivocada.

—Escúchame bien, Calvera…

Una palma se levantó: —El desayuno está listo.

La boca de Kardia se quedó abierta con todas sus palabras. Estaba apunto de imponer las reglas de su casa, pero aquella frase lo frenó.

 _El desayuno está listo…_

Su estómago se quejó, recordándole que desde ayer no probaba bocado.

Calvera caminó y esta vez ni siquiera necesito decirle que la siguiera. Kardia caminó detrás de ella, a segura y soberbia distancia. Se sentó en la mesa –al parecer alguien se había tomado la molestia de reamarla luego de su encuentro con el ratón– y aguardó. El aroma de algún platillo se le coló en las fosas nasales y casi se pone a babiar como un perro ansioso.

Calvera hizo y deshizo en la cocina entre cacharros y otros sonidos, luego apareció y trajo consigo un tazón lleno al borde de algo que olía bastante bien. Pero oler no es lo mismo que ver…

—¿Qué es _esto?_ —Kardia arrugó el gesto, mirando los colores negros, amarillos y verdes.

—Huitlacoches. Traídos desde mi tierra, tristemente, para alguien como tú —cruzó los brazos, pala en mano.

Kardia hizo el plato a un lado. —Disculpa pero prefiero la comida griega, así que llévate tus quiclacotches a otra parte y cocina algo que pueda comer.

Una pala le asestó en la cabeza.

— _¡Aah, maldición!_ ¡Por qué lo hiciste! —se sobó.

—Se llaman hui-tla-co-ches, bicho tonto. Y no los traje desde la Nueva España para que un idiota que no sabe ni cocinar para sí mismo los desprecie —los acercó de nueva cuenta—. Además, es todo lo que hay. Tu despensa esta vacía y no hay nada más para cocinar.

Regresó a la cocina. Kardia supo que la había ofendido, pero no pudo sentirse satisfecho. Tenía un hambre de los mil rayos y ningún deseo de prolongarla por su estúpido orgullo.

Al fin, cuando no pudo soportar el carcomeo de sus tripas, y seguro de que esa mujer no estaba espiándolo, acercó aún más el tazón y le dio una dudosa ojeada. Su nariz insistió: aquello no olía tan mal. Le dio una cucharada, masticando lento e inseguro, hasta que su paladar lo convenció de que el sabor era tan bueno como el aroma. Dio un segundo bocado, luego otro, y otro y otro, hasta que se vio raspando la superficie del plato para sacar todas los restos posibles.

Cuando iba a gritar para pedir más, un cucharón apareció y rellenó el tazón. Calvera lo miró, con la ceja enarcada por la victoria.

Kardia frunció el ceño y habló con la boca llena:

—Deja de sonreír así, mujer. Agradece que mi hambre me obliga a aceptar tus inventos.

Calvera lo dejó continuar. Se sentó al frente, viéndolo masticar. Algo hubo en su mirada que lo puso nervioso. Kardia apartó la mirada y fingió estar totalmente concentrado en su comida. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que aún no habían hablado, no sin pelear.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —preguntó de repente.

Calvera crispó los ojos. —Como si no lo supieras, Kardia…

Y eso fue justamente lo que Kardia hizo, fingir que no lo sabía. La mujer suspiró.

—El Santuario me dijo que tuviste problemas con ellos y que al parecer te encerraste en este lugar a modo de huelga. No dejas entrar a nadie y creen que yo puedo convencerte de lo contrario.

El muchacho dejó el plato sobre la mesa, una sonrisa elocuente surgió luego de limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y crees poder?

Calvera ni se inmutó. —Tengo experiencia trabajando con tipos difíciles. Y tú, holgazán de pacotilla, no eres tan diferente de ellos.

Kardia echó un gruñido. Ya le demostraría lo equivocada que estaba.

Su silla hizo un chillido cuando se recorrió para levantarse.

—Bien. Si tantas ganas tienes de quedarte aquí… —estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y bostezo—. Diviértete en Escorpio…

Caminó hacia su habitación, Calvera se levantó.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

—A tomar una siesta, ¿a dónde más?

Una figura veloz se le atravesó, tapando su paso de la puerta. Calvera puso las manos en jarra.

—¿Crees que te dejaré ir a dormir, insecto bueno para nada? Te marcharás hasta que este cuchitril luzca impecable.

—¡Oye, oye, oye! Estar aquí y cumplir el trabajo de las doncellas es asunto tuyo, ¡ni pienses involucrarme…! _¡Aaauch!_

Antes de terminar, su pobre oreja ya estaba prensada en la casi garra que fue la mano de Calvera.

—No fue una pregunta, Kardia. Apartir de ahora seguirás mis órdenes. Si voy a vivir en este lugar no voy a permitir que todo luzca sucio. ¡No, señor! Hay mucho por hacer.

Lo jaló consigo, siempre con ayuda de la oreja que el escorpión no pudo liberar. Conducido así por toda la casa, llegaron a la habitación del muchacho. Sólo en ese momento Calvera tuvo un poco de piedad y lo soltó, lanzándolo hacia el piso.

Kardia se acarició la oreja enrojecida y la miró. Calvera se marchó y regresó en poco tiempo con cubos de agua y jergas de limpieza. Arrojó una al todavía dolorido caballero.

—Quítale el polvo a las ventanas y los muebles. Yo limpiaré el piso…

La mujer comenzó su trabajo, mientras un Kardia estático e indignado la miraba. Calvera lo pilló.

—¡Date prisa!

La mirada era más amenazante que el grito. Kardia no dejó de echar maldiciones mientras llenaba de agua el trapo y lo giraba en las ventanas, luego en la madera de sus muebles. Tuvo que repetir la acción varias veces, las semanas sin limpiar habían acumulado suficiente polvo como para matarlo de alergia. Estornudó un par de veces y oyó a Calvera reírse desde algún lado.

—Pareces un bebé, Kardia…

Kardia torció el gesto, habría alegado pero otro estornudo se lo impidió. Jamás en su vida había hecho limpieza en Escorpio. Ahora sabía por qué…

Se sentó en la cama, con las manos resecas y la nariz enrojecida por el polvo. Comenzaba a frustrarse de veras. Pero Calvera lo descubrió y en seguida le dio más órdenes. "¡Tiende la cama!", "¡Saca todos esos desperdicios de manzanas!", "¡Ve y lleva los trastos sucios a la tina de lavado!", "¡Ven y restriega el piso!"

¡Esa mujer era insoportable!

Cuando su habitación quedó irreconocible, Calvera lo llevó hacia la cocina. Las mismas tareas se repitieron, añadiendo el lavado de los cacharros sucios. Kardia trajo agua limpia y miró a Calvera tallando los restos de comida que desde hacía días no limpiaba. Juró que algo con vida se estaba formándose ahí.

Ayudó a lavar el suelo y las alacenas. Sintió sus manos arder luego de tanta sosa y detergentes vegetales. Su uña escarlata se le dobló, amenazando con romperse. Echó un grito interno… ¡Qué humillación! Se había jurado echar a Calvera, pero estaba haciendo todo lo que esa mujer le ordenaba.

La miró, agachado desde donde estaba. Podría amenazarla como lo había hecho con la doncellas. Llegar tras su espalda, quitarse la ropa y hacerla correr abochornada.

Su sonrisa se esfumó…

No, Calvera no era esa clase de mujer. Ella lo miraría, con su traje de Adán, y lo único que haría sería reírse de él. Ella era rebelde, irreverente y nada asustadiza. Era justo como él.

—Maldición… —se le acababan las opciones.

—¿Dijiste algo? —la mirada escrutadora lo atravesó. Kardia chistó.

—Nada, nada —y continuó con su deber en el piso de mármol.

Cuando acabaron, se dirigieron a la sala principal. Calvera soltó los dos cubos de agua y observó sonriente la gigantesca habitación. Kardia tragó hondo.

 _Oh, no…_

—Bien —anunció la mujer—: Continuaremos aquí.

Kardia quiso objetar, pero Calvera amenazó con aferrarlo otra vez de la oreja. No pudo hacer más que escuchar sus indicaciones y acatarlas. Barrieron las hojillas secas en el suelo, purgaron cada esquina de polvo, y Kardia no pudo ni chistar cuando le ordenaron subir al techo y abrir las ventilas puestas en el tragaluz.

—Tienes todo cerrado, Kardia. Un día te morirás por falta de oxígeno.

Finalmente, el muchacho bajó a través los travesaños que improvisaron con algunas tarimas. Cuando tocó el piso no pudo más que escurrirse lentamente hasta quedar sentado. Quizá era por tanto quehacer o por la falta de costumbre, pero supo que ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar. Sintió la figura de Calvera posarse cerca, ni siquiera tenía energía para gritarle que ya podía irse al diablo.

Pero Calvera no le dijo nada. Kardia tuvo que levantar la cabeza, extrañado de tanta calma. La mujer, cruzada de brazos le sonrió, sacó una manzana que Kardia alcanzó a atrapar cuando la arrojó.

—Nada mal para el primer día, ¿huh?

Se alejó, rumbo a la cocina. Regresó, canasta en brazo y una tela, típica de su cultura, cubriéndole los hombros. Kardia la vio caminar hacia la entrada principal.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—Al pueblo. Tus despensas están vacias y presiento que necesitaré mucha comida que no sean mis huitlacoches —llegó a las dos grandes puertas, selladas—. ¿Te importaría?

Kardia no demoró, aunque con mucho pesar de sus huesos cansados.

Llegó hasta la gran entrada y alejó el cosmos que las mantenía prensadas. Calvera abrió.

—Todavía hay mucho por hacer, Kardia. Así que más vale que cuando regrese no te encuentre dormido otra vez.

Inició su camino, sin echar otra mirada u orden. Kardia la vio caminar por la explanada hasta que su figura desapareció al bajar las escaleras. Observó la manzana en su mano.

—Qué mujer tan fastidiosa…

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios tras la primera mordida.

 **~O~**

Calvera no demoró mucho en terminar sus compras. Tan acostumbrada al mercado de sus tierras, no lo tomó gran cosa ubicar los locales con mejores precios y mercancías.

Llenó la canasta de panecillos, carnes y vegetales. Preguntó por ahí las recetas griegas más sencillas, hizo algunas amistades y hasta aseguró cierto negocios por si en el futuro regresaba a Atenas. Volvió al Santuario cuando el sol estaba poniéndose. Al bajar, le había sorprendido encontrar los imponentes templos solitarios, pero eso cambió en su camino de regreso, cuando llegó a Leo en donde se oía un gran alboroto. La mayoría de los caballeros habían regresado de sus deberes y, aquellos cuyas casas estaban más allá de Escorpio, habían decidido concentrarse en el templo del más pequeño de los caballeros. Dicha situación (ser el más joven), había dejado a Regulus de Leo sin mucha opción para objetar.

Así que ahora, la quinta casa resguardaba no sólo a su propio anfitrión, también Capricornio y Sagitario se habían quedado ahí, incluyendo a Manigoldo quien era vecino de Leo y veía a bien formar parte del montón aunque no lo necesitase de verdad. Esa noche, cuando Calvera atravesó el lugar, los guardianes de Aries y Libra también habían pasado a saludar, y quedarse un rato si era posible.

—Buenas noches —la mujer interrumpió la perorata que se llevaba a cabo justo a la entrada del lugar. Los muchachos observaron, consternados. Cid, el único que había entendido, les tradujo. Todos asintieron, más seguros. Alguno quiso saber quién era o a dónde iba.

—Soy Calvera y vengo de Nueva España.

En cuanto Cid tradujo aquello, la mayoría del grupo se congregó a su alrededor.

—¡Eres la mujer que vive con Kardia!

Manigoldo no cabía en su incredulidad, había escuchado el rumor sobre la supuesta orden del patriarca que dictaba llevar a una mujer a vivir con el maldito bicho y así obligarlo a desistir de su encierro. Pero no lo había creído hasta ese instante. Observó con atención el cuerpo bien formado de aquella mujer, bastante diferente a los ejemplares griegos, siempre demasiado pequeños y delgados.

Refunfuñó, lleno de envidia. —¿Así que el asqueroso bicho aquel comete un perjurio y lo que hace el Santuario es mandarle una mujer como premio? ¡Qué injusticia!

Calvera frunció las cejas, había hablado lo necesario con Kardia para aprender un ápice de su idioma.

—Yo no soy un premio… Soy el arma que el Santuario usa para sacar a Kardia de su encierro.

Cid volvió a traducir y Manigoldo soltó una risotada.

—Sí, claro… Si antes no quería salir, ahora no tenemos esperanzas de volver a pisar Escorpio. Las mujeres sólo sirven para una cosa y si se las tiene cerca, mejor aprovecharlas todo lo posible...

El golpe seco hizo eco en la estancia acolumnada a sus espaldas. Manigoldo retrocedió con la mano en la mejilla cuando Calvera subió las escaleras y quedó a su altura. Vaya que era una mujer alta.

El mentón fiero se alzó, era casi la mirada de la maldad.

No, era mucho peor: Era la mirada de una mujer enojada.

—Desconozco la clase de mujeres que hayan tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en tu camino, pero déjame informarte que los hombres de tu continente temblaban de miedo cuando se encontraron por primera vez con las mujeres que hay en el mío. Así que, yo te aconsejaría cuidar tu boca.

Manigoldo no pudo decir mucho, la cara le ardía y sus compañeros no se atrevieron a defenderlo.

—¿Quién es el dueño de esta casa? —Calvera los fulminó, todos apuntaron a un Regulus apabullado, aún más cuando sintió el peso de esos ojos—. Con tu permiso.

Y aunque no le entendieron, se hicieron a un lado y la dejaron ir.

Sólo hasta que su presencia desapareció del todo pudieron soltar el aire contenido. Se echaron rápidas miradas, sonriendo nerviosos. Ya nadie quiso bromear o quejarse sobre las circunstancias del octavo templo.

De pronto, todos compadecieron a Kardia.

 **~O~**

Pero no había mucho qué compadecer.

Aunque al principio le costó, Kardia terminó adaptándose a la odiosa tarea de volver a levantarse temprano. Al tercer día de ser arrojado de la cama, entendió que sería mejor despertar por su cuenta o los moretones en los costados no dejarían de aparecer. Al menos no tenía que ir a la cámara del Patriarca, y todavía le quedaba la diversión de oir a sus compañeros llamarlo tras las puertas cerradas.

Nunca se cansaría de la voz de Manigoldo quejándose por atravesar el jardín del ala oeste. Verdadera música a sus oídos.

Lo único que seguiría siendo una patada en el hígado era limpiar sus aposentos como si fuera una señorita. La malvada de Calvera lo obligaba a lavar su ropa y a hacer la colada, además de ponerlo a limpiar el patio de Escorpio para que no se llenara de yerbajos.

Pero era mejor que salir del Santuario y aburrirse con oponentes débiles. Calvera era más funesta. Le hacía rabiar llamándolo "holgazán", "bueno para nada", "bicho inmaduro". Para en seguida premiarlo con alguna manzana como si fuera un perro. Lo peor era que Kardia siempre caía en sus juegos. Y aunque ella juraba extrañar su tierra natal, él estaba seguro de que comenzaba a adaptarse también.

Eso le alteró. La mañana que la vio sacar sábanas recién lavadas para colgarlas a la luz del sol y en lugar de sentir frustración por tener su hogar invadido, fue la satisfacción lo que le invadió al ver su imagen tarareando alguna melodía desconocida.

Rayos… Se estaba volviendo débil, se estaba volviendo humano. Necesitaba recobrar sus viejos deseos de lucha.

Calvera volteó a verlo consternada cuando lo descubrió llevando la enorme caja de pandora sobre su hombro.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¡A entrenar! Me estoy volviendo un inútil gracias a ti, no hago más que lavar como una mujer.

—¡Idiota! —le gritó, pero el ya estaba lejos.

Calvera no pudo detenerlo, tampoco quería. Le daba lo mismo si el escorpión no podía refrenar los instintos violentos que le había conocido aquella primera vez. Ella estaba ahí para una labor más sencilla, y ya estaba lo suficientemente atareada como para cuidar el corazón sensible de ese hombre terco.

Se metió al templo y empezó los preparativos de la cena. Escuchó el estruendo de los golpes y el cosmos, salió varias veces a cersiorarse de que el tonto bicho no hubiera arruinado su ropa limpia. Terminó la cena, pero Kardia no había regresado todavía. Lo esperó unos minutos hasta que se convenció de que tendría que salir a buscarlo.

Caminó hacia las llanuras tras la casa de Escorpio, mirando el cielo que se había nublado. Calvera quiso guardar su ropa lavada pero prefirió continuar. Si la lluvia la arruinaba, obligaría a Kardia a lavarla de nuevo.

—¡Kardia! —lo llamó, buscándolo—. ¡¿Dónde estás, bueno para nada?!

La lluvia comenzó a caer. Calvera arrojó una maldición en el idioma de sus ancestros.

—¡Kardia ven aqu-í!

Vislumbró el brillo de la armadura y lo encontró tirado entre las rocas, bocabajo. Se atrevió a golpearle el hombro cuando lo vio durmiendo.

—Maldición, Kardia, deja de fingir. Muévete, la cena está lista.

Pero el muchacho no se levantó. Con un mal presentimiento, Calvera movió los mechones sobre los ojos y se asustó. El ceño estaba fruncido, su piel estaba ardiendo.

—Oh, no… No otra vez —recordó esa fiebre terrible, lo cerca que estuvo de morir.

—¡Kardia, muévete, tonto! ¡Kardia! —lo sacudió, miró a todas partes—: ¡Ayuda, ayuda! —su voz fue opacada por la lluvia—. Maldición, maldición, maldición…

¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que pensar rápido. No se atrevía a dejarlo bajo la lluvia para ir en busca de ayuda. Así que lo giró, se hizo de todas sus fuerzas y trató de levantarlo para llevarlo a cuestas. No podía ser cosa tan difícil. Había sostenido a hombres borrachos del mismo modo. Pero Kardia pesaba casi una tonelada con la armadura y Calvera acabó en el suelo, de bruces, con el cuerpo encima de ella, llena de lodo.

Cambió de planes. Aferró al muchacho desde ambas axilas y lo jaló. Apenas logró avanzar unos metros cuando sus pies resbalaron en el barro. La piel del escorpión ardió más y más entre sus dedos. Lo escuchó gemir, cada vez más fuerte.

—Maldición, ¡Kardia! —cayó por enésima vez. Se sentí exhausta y estúpida. La habían mandado allí para ayudar pero, qué inútil era en realidad.

Se movió y miró el cuerpo convalenciente. Su rostro se quedó impávido cuando, de pronto, Kardia dejó de respirar. Calvera lo tocó, todavía ardía, pero estaba completamente inmóvil. Palpó el pecho primero con sus manos, luego con su oreja para escuchar. No hubo nada. Estaba yerto.

—Está muerto… Oh, no, no…

Fue inevitable, comenzó a llorar. Nunca lo hacía, no eran sus reglas. Pero en ese momento sus costumbres de mujer fuerte dejaron de importar y sollozó.

—¿Cómo le diré al Santuario? ¿A Sasha…?

El pesimismo se extendió y las preguntas. Pensar que había tardado tanto en volver a verlo. Tantos meses luego de la primera y única visita. Del encuentro definitivo, marcando a ambos de por vida aunque ninguno lo aceptara. Y ahora… ¿Cómo… cómo viviría sin él?

De repente, el pecho bajo su mejilla se removió, y un ruido quedo surgió. Calvera levantó la cara y miró el rostro. Había dejado de llover y las últimas gotas resbalaron rápidas cuando surgió una sonrisa. Los ojos azules la miraron, llenos de diversión. Kardia se sentó de pronto, lleno de energía y arrojó una risotada.

—¡Debiste ver tu cara, Calvera! —y continuó riendo hasta sostenerse el estómago.

La mujer se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, hasta llenarse de la ira volcánica digna de sus antepasados.

—Kardia… Tú… imbécil… ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —le lanzó un puño. Kardia alcanzó a detener la muñeca cerca de su rostro.

—Vamos, sólo fue una broma…

—¡Creí que estabas muerto! ¡Estabas ardiendo como aquella vez! —arrojó su otra mano, pero Kardia sostuvo esa también.

—Puedo controlar el calor de mi cuerpo hasta cierto grado, ahora lo sabes. Además, tenía que vengarme de alguna manera por haberme tenido limpiando mi propio templo. ¿Querías vivir en Escorpio? Acostúmbrate a mi forma de ser, entonces.

Confrontó a los ojos de Calvera que chispeaban. Al final, la mujer se rindió. Suspiró, poniéndose de pie cuando Kardia la soltó. Se lavó las lágrimas que para su suerte se confundieron entre las gotas de lluvia.

—Eres un idiota. Jamás podría acostumbrarme a alguien como tú, siempre estás haciendo cosas estúpidas y arriesgando tu vida.

—Me gusta vivir al límite, sólo así tiene sentido mi existencia —se incorporó también.

Calvera meneó la cabeza, había hombres extraños en el mundo pero Kardia no estaba en ninguna categoría. Se escurrió la falda del vestido, enojada por estar empapada luego de algo tan absurdo. Arrojó una mirada al muchacho, quien sonreía todavía con la diversión de un chiquillo haciendo travesuras.

—Ahora entiendo por qué el Santuario se niega a tus peticiones…

Su ataque surtió efecto, pues Kardia torció el gesto.

—Eso no tiene nada qué ver.

—¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que te prohibieron? Nunca me lo explicaron.

Kardia giró, su cabello permanecía alborotado a pesar de la lluvia caída a mares. Se quedó pensando un rato y alzó los hombros.

—A quien le importa… Es algo que ya no tiene sentido a estas alturas.

Calvera frunció las cejas. Habría preguntado más pero el otro se volvió deprisa. Se acercó, lleno de un aire misterioso en su mirada seria y Calvera pudo notar cuánto había crecido aquel irreverente bicho desde su encuentro en el Nuevo Mundo. Ahora, frente a frente, su cabeza apenas alcanzó a rozar el fuerte mentón cuando lo tuvo a pocos centímetros. Se mantuvo quieta, bajo su escrutinio, hasta que la ceja azul se arqueó. Sin presentir sus movimientos, la mujer quedó prensada por su brazo y puesta sobre su hombro.

—¡Así es como se carga a una persona, Calvera! —Kardia rió, orgulloso por no dejarla caer aunque ella se resistiera—. Volvamos a Escorpio, muero de hambre.

Subió cuesta arriba, con toda la facilidad que corresponde a un caballero de su rango. Calvera no pudo quejarse demasiado, a pesar de ser tratada como un costal de papas; por increíble que pareciera, estaba exhausta esa tarde.

Pero pudo sentirse satisfecha. Sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos: Días después, Kardia decidió reabrir la casa de Escorpio.

Ya había obtenido lo que quería…

 **~O~**

 _Cámara del patriarca, varias semanas atrás._

 _._

 _._

—Entiéndelo, Kardia, por ahora es imposible…

El patriarca persistió. Pero Kardia parecía decidido a no ceder.

—¡¿Por qué es tan difícil darme el permiso?! No es la gran cosa.

—Ir a la Nueva España en este momento es innecesario. Entiéndelo. No hay enemigos potenciales en ese sitio. Sería un malgasto de recursos.

—¡No para mí!

La estancia cimbró con su grito. Sage se quedó sin paciencia. La pequeña Sasha intervino.

—¿Para qué necesitas ir a ese lugar, Kardia?

El muchacho se sobresaltó. Pero guardó la compostura. Alejó su mirada de ellos.

—Eso es asunto mío…

—Entonces, con mayor razón, es un NO —asestó el patriarca—. Y ahora, vete a cumplir tus deberes en Escorpio.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Ahora!

Kardia rechinó los dientes. Se levantó de su postura inclinada y caminó a la salida. Se equivocaban si lo creían derrotado, ese no era su fin. Una idea comenzó a gestarse en su cabeza, convencido de que serviría. ¡Si él sufría, todos sufrirían con él! Al final le darían la razón. Al final su plan funcionaría y obtendría lo que deseaba.

Todos entenderían que Kardia de Escorpio siempre lograría salirse con la suya.

Siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~O~**

 **.**

 **Últimas notas:**

Lamento si esperaban algo más "romántico". Estuve analizándolo y consideré que tanto Kardia como Calvera no son del tipo cursi o dramático.

Fue difícil escribir de ellos, quizá haya más ooc de lo esperado, pero admito que también fue divertido.

Sólo sobra decir que los huitlacoches son reales, deliciosos y típicos de la bella tierra mexicana. Si no los han probado, háganlo.

Espero les haya gustado. Gracias y, hasta la próxima~

.

(¿Qué opinas, Almita?).


End file.
